With the recent increase in the capacity of vehicular batteries, there is growing interest in the stability of batteries. When a battery is charged beyond an upper-limit voltage due to abnormality of a charging process, ignition or explosion may occur due to the generation of gas and heat inside a battery cell.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a solution that is capable of ensuring the stability of a vehicle by inducing self-discharge of a battery cell when the battery cell swells.
It should be noted that the matter described above as the background art is provided merely for the purpose of promoting the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and the foregoing description shall not be taken as acknowledging the above-described matter as prior art already known to those skilled in the art.